Seventh planet
by LukasDeAudi
Summary: Human(OC) x Queen Chrysalis An intergalactic marine landed with his team at unknown planet, but after one day, the ship was attacked. Now, Reaper WatchArc need to survive in, for him, hostile world. Maybe some well-known changeling queen can help him.. ...and maybe more. Situated after Canterlot wedding. Reposted from fimfiction.
1. Multichapter

/-/  
/ TC: Seventh planet/ by Eternity_LDA/-/

/-/  
/ 01_Arrival/-/

Warning: Tubular Crystal & MLP xover

TC : Seventh planet Written by LDA

It was cold morning at marine's camp.  
I woke up earlier than my team, so I went to scretch myself little.  
My name was Reaper WatchArc as I can remember and I was Major in AVA army from planet Earth.  
Me and my team were serving on VSS Changeling(Where the hell goverment got that name, I don't know and I don't care) and looking for Human-suitable colonies.  
Two days ago, we landed in this place and examined the surface a little.  
No incoming danger from the Secvoj, Redmeans or even wild animals was detected, so we decided to build a camp here.  
As long as my memory can remember we have no problems and that was , we run straight into open conflict.  
This day is going to be perfect. I grabbed my weapons,armor and went further into the uncharted territory. My mistake.  
Two hours after, I came back to the camp. Everything was destroyed.  
Even our vessel didn't work. Last thing I can remember was the bright explosion, impact and high-frequency sound of my Armor computer.

Darkness...  
My life support system was glowing red... I needed to get up and refil my oxygen resource.  
I got off O2 cannister from my back and replaced it with new one.  
I checked systems, Energy was on yellow, Good, I will not be able to sprint, but thats ok, Weapon system was online, I wasn't injured. Everything looked normal.  
I got up and grabbed my assault rifle.  
Out of ammo, of course.  
I reloaded...  
After this I finnaly realised where I am.  
I was no longer near forest, where we were landed, I was in mountains, with gravel on the ground. Its looked like Vulcano world, because I saw magma stones near big menhir, situated near my current location.  
I reloaded my pistol too.  
I heard something, quite female sobs comming from a menhir.  
I decided to investigate the whos crying cant be dangerous to me, I least, I've got high-calliber pulse rifle with full magazine of shots.  
I searched around the menhir and saw small cave, It looked like the sobs was comming from here.  
I lighted up my flashlight and entered to the cave.  
After short investigation I found lake of green blood.  
That was allerting, green blood had only Roots, our enemies.  
I checked my IR scaner, no hostiles. I can say, that I can recognize kind of enemy from IR, Roots have yellow-green dots, Secvojs purple, Redmeans from blue to grey and humans or other known creatures orange.  
But this dot,which I saw on my IR was a big spider or bug or something like that.  
I walked further to the cave and followed green blood.  
I didn't knew what happended to me but what I saw on the ground of the cave was the most interesting creature a ever seen.  
It was thin, black a had wings with holes, long legs with hooves on the ends a horn. It looked dead but IR was saying something else.  
One wing shivered. It was alive. I instantly grabbed my rifle to defend myself. Personal shields were on one hundred percent.  
The creature sighed a moved further from me.  
"Freeze" I shouted. It stopped moving a started shaking.  
"Don't try anything..." I said slowly still aiming on it.  
It has finnaly spoken up: "Please dont hurt me..." It looked at me. It was she.  
She looked at me with big, green eyes full of started shaking again, "...please."  
I lowered my weapon and placed it back on my back.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I am Chrysalis, the queen of the changeling, and you?" she answered.  
"Me? , Well, I am Reaper WatchArc."  
"Reaper?"  
"Its sort of nickname, but I prefer be called by it."  
"I don't care about the name, I care about you, what are you doing for a job?"  
"I am marine, I serve, I explore and help, that's my job."  
"So, you are some kind of mercenary?"  
"Yep"  
"Cool, I like it, can we leave this place, I am getting sick of it."  
"Of course follow me."  
She tried to got up, but fell back on the floor.  
"Reaper, wait..." she shouted.  
"Whats the matter? I walked over her.  
"I think I am not able to get up." she sighed. In her eyes started forming tears again.  
"It's ok, little-one, I will carry you." "Really?"  
"Do I have any reason for lettin' you die here?"  
She giggled, It was first happy reaction from her.  
I took her gently like a newborn child, or foal in her case and carried her outside. While I was carring her, something happened. Her weak wings started shivering and when I looked at her better, I could say, all of her injuries were almost gone. Strange, it looked like she was healing herself and using my life energy for it.I felt really tired when we finnaly arrived at the exit. I let her jump from my arms and colapsed to the ground.

When I woke up, I heard quite sobs near me.  
I looked up and saw Chrisalis, how she's crying above me.  
I also noticed, my chestplate was wet. Shes probably crying whole night, when I was unconsious.  
"Chryssie..." I called her by nickname, what born in my head.  
"Reaper..." she gasped and hugged me, "you alive, I thought I killed you."  
"Why do you thought such a thing?"  
"Cause, I am the one who made you tired, I consumed you emotions."  
I wasn't angry with her, how could I be. She was so cute and innocent.  
She turned to me and said sadly: "Just take your weapon and kill me now, when I am weak, I dont deserve to live."  
I got up, took my weapon and trew it before her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"I am not gonna kill you, I giving you my weapon as mark of peace."  
"Why?"  
"You are too cute, to be hated"  
She blinked once, twice and closed her while she opened them again and said: "Really?" I could sense hope in her voice. I stood up and hugged her gently: "How I cannot."  
She licked my cheek. I cannot describe what this motion means, but it wasn't ungracious.  
Now I noticed, how could she licked my...wait I didn't had my helmet on.  
I scanned the area behind her and realized my helmet must be where I left her.  
"Chrissie, can you please let me go"  
"Why? Did I something wrong?" she replied. I stroked her neck and said:  
"No, its just, I need to find my helmet."  
She smiled: "You mean that metal thing, what lying next to you."  
I said to myself something about my inteligence, grabbed the helmet and put it on. HUD turned on almost instantly. I checked critical system but everything was okay.  
Chrissie tapped on my shoulder: "Can you please put that thing off, its making me little nervous.  
I nodded and let helmet open and fold herself on my back.  
"Thank you, that's much better" She smilled cute, my heart was about to explode.I didn't felt anything like this before and didn't really knew what was it.  
I shaked my thoughts about her from head a said:"Do you know where we are, Chrissie?"  
She nodded: "Its called Wastelands and its place on the west of Equestria."  
I tried to reach GPI while, I succed.  
"Yes, got a signal." I almost shouted with joy.  
"Huh?" She looked at my suspiciosly.  
"Ive got the map of this place, so we have a chance." I said showed her my stood up and sighed. I immediately noticed something botering her.  
"Whats wrong?" "I can't go back, Equestria is banned for me." She said.  
"Why?" I put arm over her shoulder.  
"Cause, I am evil. I tried to took over kingdom."  
"I took ever whole colony. And not only once." I said and hoped this will made her fell better.

O-kay" she answered after while, "lets get outta here. Shall we?"

I just nodded and started to walk towards the hill where locator saying Equestria.

"Look Chrissie, I am a solder after all and my weapon is locked and loaded, so we have nothing to worry about."  
"Glad to hear it." she answered.

...few hours later.  
"How far Equestria is?" I asked, cause the way we were walking started to deplete my energy.  
"I don't know." she smiled nervously.  
"How You don't know, you were there?" I spoke and tapped on screen of locator.  
"Reaper, I was in Equestria only a little time, I am not sure if we are walking to the right direction, at all." She really trying to help, I thought.  
"I am not mad at you, I am angry only with this stupid piece of software, whats not working." I tapped on device again, but locator was still freezed.  
"Maybe its because we are near to Equestria, I mean, I heard about signal jammers what Celestia planted on the borders, but I am not sure about it."  
"Chrissie, dont think less about yourself." I walked over her and stroked her mane. She giggled a little and licked my ear again. For a second time, what does she meant with it?  
"Signal jammers, huh?" I broke the silence and scanned the area for technology. After a while a found them, small, spear-like towers peeped from a dust and sand.  
"Chrissie, stand back" I told her and grapped my rifle.  
One shot and the problem was solved. From device remained only burning pieces of metal.  
"How can you do that, I mean only alicorns can de-active this thing." changeling queen asked.  
I turned back to her and smiled: "I didnt deactive it, I destroyed it."  
"A-ha, err, o-kay" she said nervously.  
"Why so nervous?" I sat on the ground and tapped next to me. She sat as well.  
"Its just, nopony would ever think about disobeying Celestias law."  
I couldnt do nothing else than giggle, she was so innocent and naive.  
"Chrissie, I am an intergalactic mercenery, do you really think some stupid tyranic law can stop me from getting you home."  
She blushed even more than before. I just overlooked it a stood up.

We together past destroyed signal jammer and happily made our way through Equestria wastelands.  
Chrissie was talking all the way about her life and when she finished her story at "That disastrous wedding" I started explaining my career of the GPI solder.  
She sure was in military before. Her knowlege about ranks was impresive quite enought to respect it. She could also without hesitation discute about advenced tactics and leading of war.  
Well, I was immpresed. No girl before ever knew that much about warfare.

We arrived at the borders of the desert and Equestria was just lying before us.  
"Do you want to sleep here or you want to go and find a shelter?" I asked her.  
She penetrated me with her look and smiled: "As long as you are around, I am safe enought to get good-night rest." She nuzzled my neck and went to get rid of her thirst. Water, that suply was like gold for us in recent days, so I was glad that we already found a river.  
After I joined Chryssie and drank few sips of crystal clear water, we managed to get ready for a night.  
I've got packed whole survival equipment.  
I was setting up the tent, while Chryssie was cleaning the place, where we decided to build it, from stones and branches.

We finished about a half a hour later. My tent was big enough for both of us. In view of fact, Chryssie was a girl, she deserved to sleep alone and I told her as well, but she refused.  
She said, she is scared of loneliness and I didnt want to argument.

Hours have past. We were sitting in front of fire I lighted up and we were talking about everything what crossed our mind.  
Chryssie let her head lying on my shoulder, trying to relax.  
I was stroking her mane, because she liked it, and talking about human stuff.  
I was getting to the point of my story, but suddendly Chryssie asked me something what was not related in any way to my previos thought.

"Reaper, Do you have a special somepony?"  
Question I didn't expected from her…

/-/  
/ Equestria/-/

"No I don't have special someon...err..somepony. Why do you ask anyway? Are you in love?"

She wrapped her fore hooves around my neck.  
"Yes, I am in love." Short pause..., "with you."  
Fuck, that was unexpected.  
"Wow, well..." That was all I could say, before my ability to speak vanished.  
"I knew it, you didn't like me that way." She was almost crying, You need to say something Reaper, quick.  
"N-no, I didn't mean that way Chrissie, It's just..." I cleared my throat, "Chrissie, you surprised me..."  
She slowly nodded: "okay, I am sorry."  
I hugged her and said: "Give me some time, I will tell you when I am ready, but for now, Can we please stay friends? I don't want to lose you."  
She calmed down, her eyes were sparkling with hope.  
"I think I waited long enough, so few more days won't kill me." she replied after while.  
"I am glad you understand." We hugged again.

After long cold night we decided to went further beyond Equestrial borders.  
Chrissie convinced me to sleep next to her and we ended cuddling with each other. Well, I can't say, I didn't like it.  
We reached the forest and my friend refused to continue.  
"This is a Everfree forest, there are monsters everywhere. Nopony ever made it through alive."  
"But it's our only chance to get into Equestria unnoticed. If we try to past near that cloud metropolis, we risking problems."  
I was just reminding her the fact, we were near to Las Pegasus and local wouldn't be happy if monster(Yes, Chrissie told me about their opinion about humans) and changeling queen show up. They will probably banish us to the dungeon and sharp their axe for execution.

"So, you are serious? Forest or dead in desert." she said.  
I simply nodded.  
She sat down and signed: "Hard choice." After short while, she choose forest, but before we even stepped into, she made me to promise her I will not leave side. After this, she hugged me and we walked into the Everfree forest.

I could understand, why was Chrissie so nervous.  
That forest was nothing like anything I ever saw at Earth or other human colonies. Actually, I can say It was better than on Earth.  
Forest was deep, with tall trees, green grass and clean air.  
There was no giant mushrooms, releasing toxic spores in the air. No flesh trees or even radioactive flowers. This forest was pure as forest should be. Maybe I should start scientific research here.  
I noticed movement. Yes, bushes definitely shivered, but what caused it. Maybe was Chrissie right. Maybe even marine like me wasn't safe in this place. IR was reporting contacts everywhere and EMR was blind.  
Damn it, We on our own now.  
Situation where the technology wasn't usable was quite rare. Our army was based on modern scanners and weapons, so environment where scanners didn't work could be deadly for us.  
I switched from IR targeting to DNA scanner and tried to clean signal.  
When I was busy and didn't paid attention to anything, Chrissie started to be more nervous.  
Fact, we were in forest was really stressful for her.  
Adrenalin was flying through my veins. My breath was almost as fast as my heartbeat.  
I tried to calm myself and didn't think about danger or other horrible stuff.  
It didn't worked.  
As I expected, we were watched from while we entered the forest.  
Bushes moved again. I raised rifle and fired.  
Green flames burst from place I hit and large wooden wolf fell down to the ground.  
I was breathing furiously: "What the hell was that?" I shouted.  
Chrissie, more calm than I was, walked over me and looked at my catch.  
"Nice shot, you've got timber wolf with just one hit. Most ponies or changelings would be scared enough to even get close."  
I decided to hid my true fear, better she thinks I am brave, It's good for a her morale.  
We left timber wolf behind our backs and proceed deeper into woods.  
After twenty minutes, forest become lighter and I hoped, we were near an exit.  
Sadly, It was just another opening.  
Chrissie was tired and I didn't felt well as well.  
We sat down, I set up a fireplace and ignited it.  
I couldn't say nothing. I couldn't say, we were weak or lazy.  
Everyone would be weak after day of walking through scary forest, full of timber wolfs, hydras and only god knows what more else.  
Chrysalis again snoring on my chest and I am stroking her mane, trying to sleep.  
My self defence system will tell me if wild animals get too close to our camp.  
Life is just perfect.

No, life sucks.  
In a midnight, we had company. Dozen of some nature-element spirits tried to smother our fireplace, but they didn't count with mine defences.  
Alarm was sharp and made me and Chrissie woke up from our peaceful slumber.  
Chrissie was really pissed of that night. First, she bawled out every nature elemental she could catch, than she lighted up fireplace, ate one pack of dried apples and felt asleep almost at sunrise.  
We woke up, thanks to a night incident, at 10 AM.  
Chrissie was still a little bit angry, but sure less than me.  
I was furious at these bastards who have woken up my beautiful girl. They were lucky I didn't used my gun.  
After next few hours of walking, we finally arrived at the edge of forest.  
Before us were plain with green, tall grass. On the backdrop, you could saw a massive mountains.  
"Yes, we made it. We are outta Everfree forest." shouted Chrissie with a joy in her voice. I just smiled at her.  
"What's wrong?" she asked me.  
I shaked my head and said: "It's just...We are in Equestria and if I can remember, you told me, Equestria is banned for you."  
She nodded: "Yes, I said that, but I didn't mention this before, " she cleared her throat, "I have a friend there, his name is Spike, he's a baby dragon. We met long ago, before my exile to the Wastelands. He can help us."  
"Where does he live?" I asked.  
"That's the main problem, he lives in Ponyville, the most dangerous city for us at all."  
"What's that dangerous about this place?"  
"I told you already once, It's the place, where the Elements of Harmony are and It's situated relatively near to Canterlot, the capital of Equestria."  
I signed: "Things just couldn't be simple, didn't they?"  
"No, they couldn't" she replied.  
I signed again and checked the battery in rifle, nearly depleted.  
"Alright, but if things get too hot, I will shoot, no matter what." I said and replaced energy magazine in my rifle.  
"Anyway, how do you want to past through city without being noticed?"  
She giggled: "Well, I have my ways." We arrived at hill, where we could see a place we were going: the Ponyville.  
Yes, we did it, from borders of Equestria, through Everfree forest to Ponyville in only three days. Sun was near to sunset, time to get some rest.  
I sat down under the nearest tree and tried to relax. Chrissie sat down next to me after while and placed her head on my shoulder.  
" I hope, we will stay like this, even after I try to clean my name, I just hope Princess will be merciful and don't banish me to the moon." she laughed at her last words, before we fell asleep.  
We woke up earlier than yesterday. Meanwhile Chrissie was dragging on herself, I was getting ready for action we were up to.  
"Cloaking device...check, weapons...check, ammo...check, Chrissie...Yep, she seems to be ready as well...check."  
I wrapped up my imagined list of things I needed to be tip-top and asked my queen: "So, I am ready, now tell me how do you want past those guards."  
She tapped on my shoulder and replied: " Simply."  
Her horn started to glow and before I decided to do anything she burned down in green flames. Instead of her, there was standing another alicorn.  
She was smaller than her, her coat was pink and her feathers on wings were purple on the tips. Her eyes were no longer like two emeralds, now they had almost same color as her coat, but a little bit darker.  
She wore a small gold tiara behind her sharp, long horn.  
She signed and said: "So, how I am looking?"  
"Your disguise is good, but I am wondering who is it. From what I know about Equestrians is that they are ruled by princesses and second, alicorns are rare and you changed yourself into alicorn, Chrysalis." I said slowly.  
She changed herself back and mumbled something like: "I knew this will not work, I need to come with something newer."  
"Why don't we just use my cloaking device, It can cover both of us."  
"No, that's not a possibility." she stopped my thoughts, then added: "I can't count out a option where we'll have to split up. I have enough power to take care of it, but I need better disguise." She was thinking for a while, then hit the ground with her hoof: "Darn it, I don't know."  
"Oh come on, you are a queen, you can do that." I said, trying to get some spirit into her.  
She was thinking for a another small while before her face light up: "I got it. You will sneak around the guards and meet some suitable material, then you will come back and I will take them from your memory." She seemed to be satisfied with herself after this.  
"I have no problem with it, but I want to know how this memory transmittal works." I replied.  
"Oh silly, don't worry, I will not open your skull. It will be done in no time."  
"OK, if it's that simple, I don't mind." I said, stood up and looked in direction of my next destination: "So, I better be going. Farewell Chrissie and please, stay out of trouble."  
She just nodded and took over my sitting place under tree.

/ Revelation/-/

The way down to the city wasn't as that bad as I expected, there weren't any guards or even some kind of security. It seemed they didn't counted with told me, that her friend living in a library on the other side of city, well I am in center now, what's next...  
When I was looking for some guidepost, the strange pink mare appeared from nowhere and landed next to me.  
"There is a new pony in town and standing right there..." She dashed into my direction, but I was fast enough to dodge her.  
"I will find you, ." she shouted and walked away.  
Phew, How could she know about me, I am invisible, right? I checked cloaking device, fully charged, there was no reason to...Uff.  
I've got hit by a...wait, aren't that party confetti...oh shit, she has got a canon.  
Another shot, but I was prepared this time. I did a barrel roll and took cover behind the nearest building. This mare is starting to pissing me off.  
My shield activated again as it got hit by another shot, but damage was minor. I wanted to find cover somewhere else, but I slipped on...cake? Why the hell she shooting cake on canon barked again...direct hit into my back. Now the fun ends, I stopped and charged my rifle. Beam of light penetrated the air and canon melted into lake of molten metals.  
"My party canon..." I heard her scream, but I didn't had time. I ran away, away from this strange mare and her crazy weapon.I was glad she didn't get through shields, cleaning parts of armor from cake and confetti, well, that was experience I was happy to a while I found another guidepost...  
"Well, what do we have here?" I thought, "North- Sugarcube Corner, South- Charousel boutique, West-Town Hall, East- Red Quill library...I think that's it."  
I checked the direction I was about to go for any strange activity. I was aware of level of danger, If ponies in this town can somehow bypass cloaking system, then I am in serious trouble. I just hoped I will find this Spike quickly.  
Red Quill library was in my sight of view. Chrissie mentioned, that Spike is living with some important person, but I forgot her name.  
I tried the door, unlocked, great. I stepped inside and realized something is horribly wrong. Yeah, Why is every light turned off? Then it happened. Something heavy hit me over a head, but impact was absorbed by shields.  
I screamed, because that hit disabled my cloaking device and caught me by surprise.  
Almost instantly, lights in library turned on."Oh-oh" I was encircled by six colorful mares. Orange, blue, lavender, yellow, white and the pink one I've met before. First came to life the blue one.  
"What the hay is that thing?" she

shouted and the lavender one,

probably their leader, sighed: "I

have no idea."  
The pink one giggled: "Yay, maybe

it's just creature from the

Everfree."  
Yellow mare came to life after this

sentence: "Oh, poor thing, you're

lost, didn't you?"  
Nope, I don't like this situation.

I took two steps backwards, but

totally forgot about the blue

pegasus.  
She bucked me with her rear legs,

but impact was absorbed again by my

shields. "...and it's using magic."  
"Calm down Rainbow, you will scare

him." said her yellow friend.  
Who do they think I am? It seemed the blue mare didn't even

notice the yellow pegasus have

spoken, because she tried to buck

me again. Enough is enough, I grabbed her leg

and pinned her to the ground.  
I pointed my pistol on her and

said: "I don't think so."  
"LEMME GO." she screamed, but the

other mares didn't even try to help

help.  
I cleared my throat: "Listen there

lady, I will let you go, if you

don't try to knock me cold,

understand?" She nodded.  
"Fine, I will now hid my weapon and

release you." I did what I said.  
She flew away and hid behind the

orange mare.  
Lavender mare stepped forward and I

noticed she's carrying some kind of

book with her telekinesis.  
"Ok, I can see you are smart, so

maybe you could tell us something

about yourself." asked the lavender

unicorn.  
I sighed, What did I got myself

into? "Fine, My name is Reaper Watcharc

and I am a soldier..."  
I was disturbed by a lavender mare:

"Soldier, you mean you work in

military, like a royal guard?"  
"Yes, but not in one you know, I am

Intergalactic marine, I travel to

stars and keeping save our

colonies."  
"So, why you came here, this is not

your colony." said white mare who

was standing behind me.  
"Maybe not now, but my organization

was planning colonization, that's

why we came in there, to make sure

this planet is suitable, but we

found more than that."  
Lavender mare stood up: "What do

you mean?"  
I sighed again: "You still didn't

get it? This is a first contact

with new alien species, we found

sapient life in galaxy and for a

second, your planet is not far away

from our home world."  
"How far? Where's situated in the

galaxy?" That lavender mare started

to play on my nerves : "Sorry,

that's classified military

information." I said.  
"Well Twilight, I think that's

enough for now, you don't want to

get our host tired, me and other

girls sure have questions to ask." So, the lavender mare is Twilight,

pretty name actually.  
"Well...," the white mare wanted

to speak some more, but in the

middle of her thought stopped, "Oh,

where are my manners, my name is

Rarity." She extended her hoof for

a hoof shake. I was surprised by

her motion, but after I managed to

calm myself enough, I accepted it.  
"Maybe it's time for you to leave

girls. Rarity, I will stop by

tomorrow, after I finish my

studies," white mare just nodded

and left the library together with

the others.  
"...,and you." She pointed with

hoof at me, "You will stay where

you are. I still have few

questions."  
I sat on the floor. I really fucked

up this time. Why I let them to

catch me?  
Twilight came from the upstairs.

She was carrying the notepad, some

quills and ink. After she sat down

before me, she levitated huge book

in front of my face and said: "What

do you see?"  
I was not sure what she was talking

about, because I couldn't identify

the language, but after I focused

on the small picture in the center

of page, I realized I am looking at

the human skeleton.  
I was shocked. It's not a first

contact, humans were there before

us. But how? Is humankind more

spread than we thought? I didn't

really know, but the lavender mare

seemed to had an answer: "This

sketch is from the journal of the

Great Starwirl the Bearded, our

most important progenitor, who was

the first who managed to understand

the humankind."  
I didn't say anything, so she

continued: "...and they vanished

five thousand years ago, only ruins

remained. I think you are smart

enough to figure out how is this

experience important to me. I need

to know everything about you and

your species."  
Oh man, that mare. She's sure

clever and nice, but on the other

hand she's creepy. How did she

managed to use telekinesis without

G-Implants?  
Maybe I should be more careful, god

knows what is that lavender

creature capable of.  
Twilight looked at me again and I

noticed her eyes, they were light

purple and were sparkling in the

sunlight.  
She spoke up again: "I think it's

time to start. So, the first

question is How did you get in

there?"  
There's no stepping back now,

interrogation had begun.  
"Well, I was traveling with my

comrades from system to system in

the Zone of harmony in space. We

were on cut-and-dry mission, land

on the planet, check the beacon or

instal new one and took off. Then

we landed here.  
The beacon we installed was giving

strange readings from the begging

and the most of my squad was

nervous. Then, a few days ago, I

went on a morning walk, but when I

returned, everyone were dead and I

couldn't radio our government,

because ship's power source was

depleted. I don't know what

happened back there, but the ship

looked like it was hit by a nuclear

explosion. Then, I was knocked cold

by a force field and when I woke up

I was on the borders of your

country."  
I stopped and tried to figure out

from Twilight's face what she

thinks about it.  
Well, she was...her mouth was wide

open. When she found out I stopped,

she shut her mouth and asked: "You

mentioned you was hit by a force

field, could you describe it with

more details?"  
I nodded: "Of coarse. It was big

enough to devour battleship class-

A, which is two kilometers long and

five hundred meters wide, it was

bright and had colors of the

rainbow."  
Twilight's eyes widened: "Colors of

the rainbow...Rainbow Dash's sonic

rainboom at the end of the

ceremony. Hmm. Did you see the

anything before you was hit by the

force field?"  
Her mumbling started to make sense:

"Umm, yes. I decided to came back

to camp, because I saw an explosion

of bright light on a backdrop."  
"Reaper, I think I know what

happened. Your team and you itself

were hit by spell Princess Cadence

cast and then by a sonic rainboom."

She stopped for a while and looked

at me with sad look : "I am sorry."  
Well, that caught me by surprise.  
"Why are you apologizing? I should

be penitent one here. I attacked

your friends, don't you remember?"  
"We will talk about that later, now

you will tell me, how you find

Ponyville?"  
I tapped on my a-tool and holo-

graphical map appeared in front of

us. "Err, what is that?" asked

Twilight.  
"This is an orbital map of this

planet. When we find a new world we

launch a satellite on a orbit, so

we can examine the surface without

landing and we got information

about atmosphere and that kind of

intel. Furthermore, it's giving us

an advantage in battle, because we

can synchronize fire power of whole

fleet on one target with minimal

amount of errors and jamming, for

example, this building. If I lock

this coordinates and send an order,

satellite will receive my message

and resend it to any ship on the

orbit. Then the crew will encrypt

the code, set the weapons and wait

for my permission. When they get

it, this position will be hit by a

lasers or rockets or ion beam. Ka-

boom." I clapped my hands when I

said last word.  
Twilight frowned on: "If you even

think about such a think you will

become new artificial sphere of

this planet."  
Ha, yeah I believe you, just don't

get angry. I decided to stay calm

and don't comment it.  
"Twilight, can I have a question?"  
She nodded: "Sure, ask away."  
"Is there living somebody named

Spike?" I said.  
She giggled a little: "Oh, yes.

He's standing right there." She

pointed her right hoof on a small

reptilian, which came from kitchen.  
I could say Chrissie's description

was really accurate.  
"I thought you would like some tea

after your stud..." He stopped in

half of his way and looked at me.  
"Hey." That was everything I could

get from myself. He dropped the

tray and fled back to kitchen.  
"Wait here, please." said Twilight

and went to the room Spike ran

into.  
After a while, Spike came out with

Twilight behind him. Expression on

his face was priceless.  
"G-good m-orni-ing, s-ir" Why is he

so scared?  
"Hey Spike. Good to see you." I

said and extended my hand.  
He was to afraid to accept it.  
I smiled and let hand fell back:

"Ok, never mind."  
"So, you wanted to ask him

something?" asked Twilight.  
I nodded and turned to Spike:

"Spike, I met a friend of yours and

she was speaking really nice about

you."  
He lighten up a little and forget

about his fear of me: " Really? Who

it was?"  
Light blush appeared on his cheeks:

"Rarity?"  
I shook my head in disagreement:

"No, it wasn't her."  
"Then who?"  
"She's a queen. Queen of the..." I

was stopped by loud gasp what

escaped from Twilight.

"...changelings." I completed my

sentence.  
Spike sighed: "Twilight, it was

long ago. She was different. She

wasn't anything like that monster

what attacked Canterlot."  
Twilight shook her head and turned

to me. Her horn flashed and beam of

purple energy hit my chest.  
I was send backward by spell and

crashed to the shelf.  
Shield alarm was beeping, but his

value was on 21%. I stood up and checked the

situation. Twilight fired at me new

beam, but I absorbed it by a Energy

drain skill. My shields recharged,

now they were on 65%. "Stop it. STOP. HELP SOMEPONY."

shouted Spike and hid behind the

sofa.  
I grabbed my rifle and fired to the

ground before Twilight.  
She jumped two meters away. My

targeting system beeped, headshot

ready.  
I changed to the paralyzing ammo

and hit her. She fell to the ground.  
Spike's eyes widened with horror:

"TWILIGHT!"

/ Meet the Twilight Sparkle/-/

It was almost a hour and Twilight hasn't woken up yet. Spike was silent and so was I. There was nothing to talk about. That reptilian was stubborn and didn't wanted to heard my apology, he just said 'Let it be.'  
So I left it. I cleaned up the mess I made, then sat down and unpacked maintenance pack and started to rub my gun. When the barrel was sparkling I wanted to grease it, but I didn't have enough oil with me.  
So, I asked Spike: "Hey, Do you have any technical oil?"  
Spike shook his head, but was interrupted by a voice.  
"Yes, we have. It in the basement." Spike jumped from a chair he was sitting on and ran to the sofa.  
"Twilight, you are alive." He was happy like me at my first birthday.  
He embraced her in tight hug, his eyes were full of tears.  
She hugged him back and said: "Oh Spike, don't act like I died."  
"Well, technically you was." I said, she growled at me and Spike hid behind her.  
"And you were thinking what?" she shouted at me.  
"You attacked me first, don't you remember?" I replied.  
She sighed: "It could kill me."  
I shook my head and asked: "Why you attacked me anyway, I can't see a reason."  
"Me neither, lets just agreed at the fact I overreacted when I heard you talk about that changeling queen, I suppose it was a joke, didn't it?" she giggled a little at her last words, but her smile disappeared when she realized I wasn't smiling too: "No, you wasn't joking. Hmm, how is she? Have she recovered from her injuries yet?"  
That surprised me, why she started to care about Chrissie suddenly?  
"Twilight, you wanted to kill me because of her, why you asking such a thing?  
She smiled nervously: "Oh, I am just curious. She was pretty mean when we met her first. Did she changed?"  
I sighed, there's no way to avoid this: "Yeah Twilight, she's fine. I took care of her, but I don't know where she is, we split up when we arrived to Ponyville."  
Half-lie won't kill anyone.  
Twilight stood up from a couch: "Hey, I noticed when I hit you, my spell just bounced from you..."  
"It's called active shielding, Twilight. Part of my armor."  
"and How's it working?" She's curious too much.  
"That's another information I cannot tell you, I am sorry." "Point taken. So, you will not be affected by a spell if I cast it on you?"  
"Probably not, but It depends on many things, for example, if the spell will be too strong, they will fail, but I doubt some unicorn is powerful enough to cast a spell with energy more than sixty penta joules."  
"pmpf" was everything what Twilight said, before she zapped me again. This time I just laughed: "You are good Twilight. You almost discharged three percents."  
She giggled with evil smile on her lips: "I just warming myself."  
Then came six zaps. Unfortunately, my shields managed to recharge, so she didn't caused damage she wanted.  
"Overpower!" she shouted, her eyes flashed bright white and power field around me started to be visible. Capacity of shields went down on thirty percents.  
"Was I good?" she asked me when we cleaned the mess she caused.  
"You was." I said, "You almost ripped through with that last spell."  
"Last spell was the strongest I know, only alicorns are able to cast stronger stuff. Anyway, I was wondering if you could tell me more about Chrysalis."  
I sighed, Why is she so interested about my friend?  
"Twilight I told you already I don't know where she is now."  
"I don't want to know where she is. I just wanna know more about her itself."  
Ok, here we go again: "Well, she was little afraid of me when we first met, but after a while she got used to my strange appearance and started to be more comfortable around me. Then we talked, she wanted to know more about me, just like you when we first met. She told me about her kingdom, about the civil war and about her try to overtake Equestria."  
Suddenly, Twilight stopped me in the middle of my thoughts: "Did you said there was a civil war in her kingdom? Maybe I am starting to understand why she attacked our capital."  
"She wanted to apology for her crimes, that's the true reason why we are here. She asked me to find Spike, because she thinks she can trust him. So here I am, now I should go and tell her." I finished my tale and looked at Twilight.  
"Now I understand it. Yes, you should bring her here, I am sure we should give her a second chance, especially if she want to change herself." she said.  
"Then I will switch on my invisibility device and go to find her." I smiled and hoped Twilight will not have problem with it.  
She nodded: "Yes, go. I am myself curious how it turn out."  
I left the library with "Well, that went well" thought on my mind.

"You did what?" shouted Chrysalis when I told her about my recent adventure.  
"Why are you angry? Twilight understand your situation and willing to help both of us." I said.  
She sighed deeply and inhaled the fresh air: "It was an obvious trick, she has deceived you, admit it!"  
"In that case, our plan failed."  
"Yes, my plan failed. Maybe contacting Spike is not the best choice if mane six know about us, what's YOUR fault!  
She shouted her last words so loud that it caused an echo.  
"Is somepony out there?" asked the soft voice from behind the bushes.  
"Nice one Chrissie, now half of Equestria know about us." I joked with chuckle.  
Suddenly, she hugged me and her horn light up with green aura.  
"I know you love me, but now it's..." she silenced me with her fore hoof and whispered: "Rendering spell, physical contact required. If somepony is out there, he or she will not be able to see us."  
I nodded slowly and listened to Chrissie's breath. I knew that the mysterious pony Chrissie was afraid of was the yellow pegasus I met few hours ago, but I didn't want to argue with her.  
After a while, changeling queen let me go and spell with silent *bzzz* disappeared.  
"Yeah, I must admit I overreacted, but it wasn't wise to told them about me, even in case they reacted well."  
"It's no turning back now. Twilight is our best chance for survival and I think she will be more than happy to get know you better." I added.  
Chrysalis wasn't happy, but her anger seemed to be vanished, she nodded and smiled: "Then it's settled and I wanted to show you my new disguise I obtained this morning anyway." Her horn light up again and green flames consumed her. "So, how do I look?" she asked me when her transformation was over.  
"Umm-..." Her disguise was a pegasus mare with light blue coat, blonde short mane. She was a little bit taller than Twilight. Her emerald eyes were stayed same, only pupils changed to round.  
"It's mixed appearance of three ponies, which walked this way when you were gone. Do you like it?"  
"Hmm, still think good ol' Chrissie is better." I chuckled.  
She growled at me: "Yeah, but your good ol' Chrissie can't just walk right in Celestia's favorite city. Now shut the buck up and lead the way."  
"How can I lead the when I am invisible?"  
Another growl. "Alright..."

How could Chrysalis follow me, that was a mystery even for me. These ponies are creepier from day to day.  
Somehow, we managed to reach the library without problems. Disguise of Chrysalis had to work correctly.  
I knocked on the library door and from inside responded Twilight voice.  
"It's open. Come in." So, I did what she asked me to.  
"Oh, How can I help you?" asked Twilight when she saw Chrissie.  
"Umm..." I turned of my invisibility device and said: "It's us Twily, Chrissie is just disguised, you can change back now Chrysalis."  
"First things first, I need to ask Twilight something."  
"Go ahead, I am standing right there." said Twilight.  
"What kind of spell you cast on my coltfriend? "  
"I tried to cast few spells on him." admitted Twilight, "But every spell just bounced from his protective field?"  
"So, you sure you are not under any controlling spell?" said Chrissie.  
I shook my head: " No, I am sure I am not."  
"Ok, here I go." Chrissie's coat exploded again in to green flames.  
Twilight took two steps back. "Here I am." said Chrissie. Her black coat was still smoking, "and that was the last trick of the day."  
When she saw uncomprehending expression on mine and Twilight's face, she sighed and added: "Changelings can change their appearance only for five times per twenty-four hours, or they will..."  
"Wait!" interrupted her Twilight, then disappeared.  
"Where did she go?" asked me Chrissie.  
I laughed: "She just went for something to write on. She did the same thing when we first met."  
Twilight came back after a short while. "Now we can start a real conversation." she said.  
"Alright, in that case..." I said and tapped on Chrissie's back to woke her up from her meditation.  
"Eeep-What? Oh, you are back." she said when she noticed our lavender companion.  
"Where I was? Yes. I was talking about transformations changelings do, did I?  
So, changelings can change their appearance, but you know that already. In fact, I don't know how we are supposed to do it. It just works." Chrissie leaned her head on my shoulder and continued: "Our body can remember two forms, when we want to to change our current appearance, we simply burn the previous one and replace with new. That's generating heat, which needs to be stored somehow. If changeling changing too often, it will die from dehydration or set itself on fire in extreme cases."  
"That setting on fire, did it happen in past?" asked Twilight.  
Chrissie nodded: "Yeah, It did. I almost ignited myself too few times, last try was today." She grinned at me when she said it. "Anyway, I think my friend here is more interesting than me."  
Twilight stopped writing and replied: "I think it's enough for know. I want to know why you decided to change yourself from evil to good?"  
Chrissie was glaring at her for a good two seconds: "I don't think I follow, Twilight. I was like this since I was born."  
"Wait, wait, wait- So why you attacked Canterlot?" "I told you already, there's no reason to repeat it." I said interrupting their starting argument.  
"I want to hear original." said Twilight calmly, on the other hand Chrissie wasn't as calm as Twilight.  
"So..." said lavender mare.  
"Umm- I was forced to do it." replied my black companion nervously.  
"Carry on" I wanted to cheer her up, but she didn't noticed it.  
"I-In my hive was a c-civil war. We were out of love and hundreds of changelings were dying per a day. Do you know how hard it can be? Do you know How I was feeling? So I called my generals and prepared army for invasion. It was our last hope." Chrissie was on verge of tears, "Our army wasn't prepared, had a zero experience with warfare. They died, because of me." The tears were now rolling down her cheeks and soaking my shoulder.  
"Could you please stop, Sparkle. She's almost not able to talk." I said with anger in my voice.  
Twilight sighed: "Yeah, I wanted to take a break anyway. So what will you do next? I don't suppose you want to stay here forever."  
"I have no idea what I will do. My job is to protect Chrysalis, nothing else. Her way is my way too." I said.  
Twilight turned to Chrissie: "Same question, Chrysalis."  
"I wanted to talk about it with Spike, then convince one of the Princesses to let me have an audience, apologize everypony. Then I wanted to start a new life here, find a special somepony and stuff." replied Chrysalis.  
"Noble plan, but I doubt Princess Celestia or Cadence will forgive you so easily." said lavender mare.  
"Then I am doomed." said changeling and leaned on me with her full weight, "...oh wait, what about that dark blue princess. I heard she slept through the whole event?" "You mean Princess Luna? Well, she's a commander of Lunar guard and she's also more benevolent than her sister. On the other hoof, she is loyal, so if Celestia told her about it, she will kill you at sight." said Twilight with sad grin.  
Twilight yawned and lighted up a candle. Outside the library, the darkness won the battle against sunlight. I checked my watch: only six o'clock?  
"Hey Twi, how long is a day cycle here?" I asked.  
Twilight yawned again and tainted Chrysalis, which started yawning too.  
"I don't know what you are talking about. Our Sun and Moon are controlled by princesses, they determine when population sleep, or work. I think Princess Celestia had a lot of duties today, so she ended the day earlier.  
I am gonna obey her example and take some rest. I recommend same thing to you." said Twilight with weary smile.  
I nodded my head, smiling back.  
Chrysalis couldn't respond, because she was already fast asleep, nuzzling my neck.  
"Good night, human." said lavender unicorn and climbed up the stairs.  
I embraced Chrissie in tight hug: "Good night my queen." I whispered into her ear and then slowly drifted to the land of dreams.

/-/  
/ Lunar Dreamer/-/

If I said I drifted to the land of dreams I was obviously lying.  
In my nightmare I was chased by a shadows and I knew if they catch me I am done.  
I couldn't defend myself, because I haven't got any weapon, so the only possible option was to run. The shadows were getting closer, I could clearly feel their breath on my neck.  
My muscles were tired and sore, I was slowing down more and more.  
I am gonna die here.  
/Zap/ Then It happened. Beam of light blue energy appeared from nowhere and blew shadows away. Instead of them appeared the shining full moon.  
I found myself on the ground, panting heavily. Moon burst into lighting blue orb and right before my eyes the orb changed into the gorgeous dark blue mare, I almost fainted when I saw it.  
She took step against me and gave me warm smile: "There's no reason to be scared, they can't hurt you anymore." she said with soft voice, which was a little bit deeper than I would expected at the girl. I had a feeling, that I already heard about her somewhere, then It hit me.  
Before me was not standing anypony else than Princess Luna, the Princess of the night.  
"Are you gonna say something?" chuckled princess.  
"Thank you." I said and smiled like a idiot.  
She gave me a warm smile again and the dream had changed.  
The shadowy room disappeared and was replaced by a meadow, same as one I knew from Earth.  
"Do you like it?" she asked me, when the change was complete.  
I slowly nodded. Why she's so nice to me?  
"I heard you wanted to talk with me, so here I am." she said after awkward while of silence.  
"Yeah, It's true WE wanted to talk with." I replied.  
Her expression changed, she was looking a little bit confused: "The letter was talking only about you and I can't sense any dreamer in this vector expect you, Twilight and Spike."  
"That only means Chrissie isn't sleepin'." I said quietly, but the night princess heard it: " Chrissie? What are you talking about?"  
"I mean Chrysalis, she and I...well, we are more than friends."  
Her expression changed again, now to absolute confusion: "Chrysa-lis?"  
"I can sense you haven't ever heard of her...maybe it's better that way, you will not be aggressive, when you will meet her." Her face was priceless, I almost fell in to spasm of laughter.  
"What are you laughing at?" she said and knocked me over to the ground.  
Her nose was ten inches from mine, she smiled again: "Listen there,human. I want to know who Chrysalis is and you will tell me right now."  
Oh man, she's almost as tall as Chrissie.  
"So, Celestia didn't tell you, didn't she?" I said.  
"She didn't tell me what?"  
"Canterlot was attacked by a changelings, but somebody-I-can't-remember defeated them. Chrysalis was in the center of attack."  
She was quite surprised when I told her this, after while she looked away and sighed.  
I laughed: "So, it's true, you was in your bed sleeping when the attack hit, you didn't even notice a nuclear explosion ten meters from your bed. Oh, what a shame."  
She punched me right between the eyes, my nose cracked and I felt hot blood running down my face. I rub out the blood with my hand and asked: "How could be real the dream in this world?"  
She smiled, then her horn lighted up and my wound disappeared.  
"It's only the dream, nothing can hurt you there physically and I am sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, it was my fault." I replied.  
"So, you still haven't told me anything about Chrysalis." she said a little impatiently.  
"First, you need to know she's a changeling queen, for a second, she was the reason of the attack."  
She did nothing, well strange reaction after that big revelation.  
"According to her story, it's all started at the wedding and..."

After a while, when I finally finished the telling, we remained silent.  
Even after a stopped, her expression was still same, no sights of anger or anything like that. She was simply staring at me with her jaw wide open.  
Almost five minutes pasted when she finally broke the silence.  
"So, that's it. You decided to do a right thing and safe changelings from extinction. I have no problem with it. She was also hurt and needed a shoulder to cry on. Why I should be angry?"  
What? Is she that benevolent? How can she ignore the facts?  
This questions appeared in my head and were burning my brain.  
"You don't get it, huh? She almost destroyed Canterlot, then imprisoned your sister." I said, but it had no effect.  
"She attacked, because she had reason, which I can understand. The fact, Celestia was knocked cold by her is shocking, but doesn't important, because my sister attacked her first, she was only defending herself."  
Everything have a reason, huh? I wonder why she accepted her so quickly.  
"So, She and I were planing a trip to Canterlot tomorrow, maybe we could meet somewhere else, instead of castle. I would rather avoid a direct contact with your sister or that crystal princess." She nodded: "Nice idea, I will send you a letter in the morning. Now, if I need to be awake tomorrow I better go to bed."  
What-what? Aren't we sleeping right know: "This isn't a dream...?" I asked.  
She smiled and replied: "Yes, It's Your dream, I am only linked with it. I am not sleepin' when I am doing this and dream walking is tiring."  
She yawned. "Alright then, unlink yourself and get some rest, I will be looming forward to our meeting." I said.  
She nodded, her horn lighted up and dream disappeared.

I awoke in the tight embrace of Chrysalis. The changeling queen was awake and she was writing something down on a paper.  
"Chrissie, why you aren't sleeping?" I said, still tired.  
She turned her head to me: "I could give you a same question."  
Then she kissed me on the cheek. I could feel the massive wave of emotions what flew through my entire body.  
She giggled a little, when she saw me blushing and kissed me again, this time right on the lips.  
Do I enjoying it, or not? My brain was screaming at me and demanded me to stop immediately, but more primitive senses were OK with it. Sorry brain, you are outnumbered, I kissed her back.  
Yeah, I kissed a pony. I kissed a real fuckin' equine.  
She was really surprised when I did it. She drew back and was very confused.  
"So, this is your final decision?" she said after awhile of awkward silence.  
"Yes Chrissie, I Reaper WatchArc accepting you as my special someone."  
She shook her head: "You are such a drama queen." Then...Well, We didn't let each other and could barely breath, because of intense kissing. Best night of my life.

I woke up, when the sun was already high. Chrysalis was still snoring next to me.  
I felt really tired after that night experience and I could only ques what we did.  
Eyes of Chrysalis fluttered when she heard me getting up.  
"Good morning honey, did you sleep well?" I greeted her with smile.  
She growled and hid her face behind her teal mane: "I hate mornings..." she said.  
Realizing she wants to relax I left the living room and headed right to library.  
I was welcomed by Spike, but he left that quickly I couldn't tell him even a morning greeting, he was probably still upset about yesterday.  
Twilight was...well, she was probably buried under books somewhere.  
"Twiliiiight." I shouted.  
"Who?" replied someone from behind, I turned my head backwards and saw only a large barn owl.  
"Oh, hey there buddy, Do you know where Twilight is?" I said.  
"Who?"  
"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. She's living here."  
"Who?"  
OK, this owl is creepy, I should let it be. But where is Twilight? "Twiliiiight!" I tried it again, but with no respond, " Oh come on. Spaaaarkle where are you?" Then I slipped over a opened book and fell down on my mouth.  
"I swear to god I will complete what I started yesterday when I found you."  
Somebody picked me up with magic and helped me to stood up.  
It was Chrysalis, which was probably awoken by the noise I caused.  
"Could you please stop doing that horrible noise, I am trying to sleep here."  
she said with weariness in her voice.  
"I just wanted to make us some breakfast, but I can't find Twilight." I replied, trying to regain my stability. Chryssie giggled and placed her lips on mine, gently kissing me. Ok, here we go again.  
Good ten minutes elapsed until we finally separated.  
"You are getting better." stated Chryssie my kissing skill, "You will be champion in no time."  
I chuckled: "Ok Chrysalis, but we need to find that damn unicorn, before lunch."  
She nodded and we split. I was checking her bedroom, which was quite interesting by the way, when I heard Chrysalis: "Found her." That sounded like from underground, "I am in basement, in a lab of some kind." sounded Chryssie's voice.  
I ran downstairs when the radiation warning popped, together with activation of helmet. When the face mask fully covered my whole face, I proceeded to basement.  
"Chryssie, it's radioactive. Step back." I shouted.  
To my surprise, she just laughed: "I am a bug remember? I am immune to radiation, but I am afraid Twilight isn't."  
That was when I finally saw her. Lavender mare was lying on the floor before half-dissected spare pistol, I let her borrow from my personal armory yesterday.  
"Oh shit." I cursed aloud. "Chrysalis, grab her and get outta here, I will take care of the radiation." She nodded and carried Twilight out of room.  
For me, I need to figure out where that mare left lying a radio-blocker chamber, Why she took that part off anyway?  
"She had to be really exited when she was able to overlook 'Do not open, Radioactive!' sign." I said to myself when I finally found a part I was looking for and screwed it back.  
Then I set in the center of room radiation adjuster and sealed the entire lab.  
I went upstairs and found Chrysalis taking care about Twilight, which started to woke up.  
"W-what happened? Ouch, my head." said the unicorn weakly.  
"You just contaminated whole basement with radiation, nothing serious." said Chrysalis and gave me a wink.  
I activated my A-tool and said: "Let me take a quick scan and don't try to move, " I scanned her from head to the tip of her tail and added: "Trust me, the nausea from irradiation isn't something you want to have."  
Scan showed, she is irradiated only a little and no further medical attention is needed.  
I asked her how she was able to overlook the warning, but she said me that she wasn't unscrewing the chamber, she said it exploded in her face, which was strange. I always thought the reactors my faction was using for weapons were safe.  
I decided to put the damaged pistol in a lead box I was caring specifically for this kind of problem and try to fix it, when I get access to a spare parts.  
"And If you want to do some research, I will rather give you a classified blueprint than to see you hurt yourself." I said to Twilight, which regained some power by the time and was able to walk by herself and she happily accepted my offer.  
We were sitting at the lunch and Chrissie was busy with her coffee and I with putting borrowed butter on a bread from my supplies, that were remained from mine and Chrissie's trip from Badlands to Ponyville.  
Twilight said she wasn't hungry and went back to her studies. She is probably analyzing that blueprint right now.  
"Do you want slice of bread, Chryssie?" I asked my obsidian marefriend sitting across the table.  
She shook her in disagreement: "I fed on your emotions this morning, I don't want to become fat."  
Point taken, I gave her a smile and put down the knife I was coating butter with.  
We finished our meal and decided to pack up, we wanted to travel to Canterlot as soon as possible.  
Chrissie was obviously nervous, she was dropping stuff on the floor and mumbling to herself. On the other hand, I was extremely calm.  
We packed half of a things Twilight recommended us to have on a trip with ourselves when I heard '*Burb*' and then Spike appeared caring a scroll.  
"Letter for you, from Princess Luna." he said and handed me a scroll.  
"What possibly can the night princess want from you? And how is possible she knows about us?" asked Chrissie when she read the first sentence of the letter.  
"She was in my dream." I replied, "She said she was real, but I didn't believe it, also she was talking about a letter too."  
I took a letter from Chrysalis a started to reading it aloud:

"Dear Reaper and Chrysalis,  
I hope you will receive this letter in one piece. The first suitable date for our meeting is tomorrow in the evening, I hope I will see both of you there.  
I have asked Celestia about you Chrysalis, but she said she don't want to talk about it, so I can work only with info I have from Reaper.  
I also convinced lunar guards to leave you alone, so you don't need to be afraid about your safety.  
So, see you tomorrow.

Best wished,  
Luna. "  
I finished the reading and stated: "She didn't mentioned she is a rank of captain, I need to be more disciplined next time."  
Chrysalis giggled: "Oh, she said the meeting is tomorrow. We have a plenty of time we can spend somehow." she said and gave me a seductive smile.  
Ouch, here we go again.  
The rest of the afternoon is blur, filled only with the sight of black fur.  



	2. Canterlot

/-/  
/ Canterlot/ Story: TC: Seventh planet/ by Eternity_LDA/-/

span lang="hi-IN" /spanThe trip to Canterlot was longer than I expected. Me, Chrysalis and Twilight were sitting in a coupe in Equestria Express, the only link between Ponyville and their capital.  
"Why we had to go by a train? It's the slowest option." I asked the lavender mare, when the train slowed down a bit, because it was getting closer to tunnel again.  
She facehoofed: "I told you back at the library it's the only option we have."  
Then she stopped herself and her ears fluttered: "Somepony's coming..."  
The device rendered me invisible, but It was a close one.  
When the huge group of young ponies finally vanished I switch the invisibility off and stated: "...and the most dangerous too."  
She glared at me and giggled: "You are the one in danger, me and Chrysalis are ok."  
I decided to not reply...I didn't wanted to start a conversation with loud talking.  
Twilight and Chrissie were talking about some girl stuff, I was not paying attention to them, I was too tired from the dreamless night I had today.  
I shut the shade, which was separating the corridor and coupe and with loud growl fell asleep.

The relaxation without disturbance, filled only with weird dreams, was quite nice.  
We depart from Ponyville early that morning, because we wanted to be in Canterlot before the sunset. Oh man, even Chrysalis is faster flier than this train, even with that wings of hers.  
My mind was wandering from theories how to improve the engine of the train to the near meeting.  
What if something go wrong? I was sure Luna will not betray us, but what about her sister. Princess Celestia is wise and clever girl, she will figure out something eventually.  
I was afraid she could banish Chrysalis or execute her and that's the only one thing. What about Twilight? And Luna? They were helping us both. Hell, Twilight even let us to live at her place.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the scream of breaks, train has probably reached its final destination. Twilight tapped on my shoulder: "Hey Reaper, we are here."  
I growled and rubbed my eyes. Damn, how long was I out?  
Chrissie and that purple unicorn were out of door already, so I turned invisible and followed them.

On our way through the train station was a experience for itself.  
The equestrial architecture was quite simple, but for a foreigner like it was interesting. I have taken a few photos with my A-tool and stored them. Maybe I will upload them to the database when I get home.  
When I was invisible, I could do anything except for bumping into the ponies.  
I glared at two mares in front of me, I had to admit their flanks are looking nice from that side...oh, fuck off pervert.  
I shook my head to clear it from stupid images and thoughts and rather started to look in other direction.  
The sun was nearing the horizon when we finally arrived to Canterlot gardens.  
Princess Luna said she will be waiting there for us and even Twilight suggested it's a best place for meeting.  
Nopony was there, the gardens were filled only with the chirping of some birds.  
We sat down at grass and I could finally switch the device off. This action almost consumed my battery, this technology is not crafted for this kind of mission.  
Chrysalis was nervous again: "Where is she? I don't like it here..." she said.  
I put hand over her shoulder in comforting motion: "I am sure she will show herself in no time."  
Actually, I didn't expected this to happen.  
"Are you a human,whom princess was talkin' about?  
I turned immediately by the voice and saw a pair of two grey stallions in purple armor with were both glaring at me with same amber eyes, I bet they were using a confusing spell of some sort.  
The large one approached me: "Hey, I am talking to you."  
I simply nodded: "I know, What can I do for you?"  
"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY WILL OF OUR BELOVED PRINCESS LUNA."  
His words hit me like a thunder, but It felt so wrong. Why Luna ordered them to arrest us?  
"Come with us to the headquarters, there you can explain yourself." said the smaller one.  
Chrysalis was about to attack them, but Twilight stopped her: "No, let them tell us what we are charged from." she said.  
"You will find out, but not here. Please, follow us and don't try anything stupid."  
said the larger stallion and shook his head in a direction we should go.  
I was surprised they even let me to keep my weapons, there's definitely something wrong.  
As we were following the pair of strange guards, the night has fully started.  
Silent city we were walking through was dark, I didn't see any active light source.  
Only one building in whole city was glowing in the darkness, the lunar outpost.  
I guessed it from Moon emblem on the wall.  
Inside was a simple room with L-shape table and few chairs. Night guard told us to sit down. The chair was surprisingly comfortable.  
"So, I am sure you want to know what are you charged from?" said the stallion.  
We all nodded in unison(Twilight was a bit faster than me.)  
"But I don't know it, though. You need to talk with Luna herself."  
And then, the door squeaked. "and she's coming." stated the officer when the midnight blue alicorn princess came inside.  
"Everything ok?" she asked and winked at me.  
Night guard nodded. "Do you want to be left alone with them?"  
"If it's ok with you." she smiled at him and he left the building followed by his smaller friend.  
"Sister of mine figured out what we were planning, somepony had to gave her an echo. Do you know anything about it, Twilight?" said Luna still grinning at me.  
Twilight's eyes opened wide. "Why do you think I am responsible for such a thing?"  
Luna pulled like-from-nowhere the greaseproof scroll and handed it to her.  
"Its saying the changelings are about to attack Canterlot again and they are using the train connections."  
Twilight read the scroll from a top and handed it to me.  
I did the same and handed it to Chrysalis. "Twilight, nobody else, except your friends knew about 'bout me and there is only one person, who can send a letter directly to Celestia herself."  
Even Twilight's jaw opened wide. "Spike, I knew he was sending a letters to Princess without mine permission, but stab us in back like this, I can't believe it."  
I shook my head and turned to princess. "So, what's next?"  
"This whole arrest was nothing more than illusion for the spies of my sister.  
They will presume the threat was terminated and I will have clean hooves."  
giggled Luna and tapped on my shoulder, receiving a huge grin from Chrysalis, whom immediately hugged me and said: "Mine human!"  
Luna started laughing softly and all of us joined her after a while.  
It was a best night ever.  
"So, what are you planning?" I asked when I laughed my ass off.  
Luna calmed down a little and stated: "I presume we could hide all of you in lunar fortress for some time."  
"And how do we get there without possibility of being caught?" asked Chryssie.  
"I already know Reaper can turn himself invisible, you are using your disguise and Twilight is fine, because everypony knows her there." stated the lunar princess again.  
"Shall we go then?" asked Chrysalis and Luna nodded.  
Night surrounded us when we left the building. I just hope the fortress isn't far.

I was surprised when I saw it after thirty minutes of walking.  
Obviously, it was outside of Canterlot. Luna told us the fortress was a important point in war between NLR and Solar empire one thousand years ago.  
The building itself was massive. Whole construction were the 4 feet wide stone walls, which were definitely able to resist even modern weapons for sure.  
Fortress was cold, cobwebs were hanging from ceiling and light source were only the candles.  
This building were reminding me the old medieval castles back from Earth.  
What a opportunity for romantic vacation.  
Unfortunately, we weren't on one. Our primary priority was to survive long enough for Luna to convince her sister.  
Twilight was nervous, she told me she's worried about library. On the other hand, she was mad at Spike for what he's done.  
Chrysalis, still in her disguise, was silent from the while the night princess left the fortress. In fact, she was sleeping.  
I...I was doing nothing. I expected some action from Luna's side, but she definitely surprised me with this one.  
We settled down at bedrooms Luna's showed us. Me and Chrysalis took a smaller one with large bed for two, while Twilight has chosen the room with bookshelf, obviously. I could clearly imagine her reading through that ancient books until sunrise.  
I lighted up the candle I found in wardrobe. The whole room instantly brighten up with calm, warm light. Chryssie changed to her original state and looked at me seductively.  
"No, you are not serious." I said and took a step back.  
"Well, no, but it's funny to look at you when you nervous." she stated and chuckled, "We should get some sleep."  
I couldn't argue with her at this.

The next morning I was woke up by wetness.  
"The hell?" I was lying on my back and on top of me was nopony else than Chrysalis, licking my face. When she realised I am awake she stopped and instead of licking she kissed me.  
I don't know how long we were in this position, but when we separated I noticed Twilight was standing behind Chryssie's plot and blushing furiously.  
"Ehm-ehm." tried Twilight to catch our attention.  
I pushed Chrysalis away and adumbrated the lavender mare she can talk.  
"I have been studying. We can use the equestrian laws to help us and to push Princess Celestia to position we want her in."  
"What do you suggest?" I asked.  
"Well, we can possibly use the law about the 'penitent one'. If Chrysalis will act like she regret the thing she has done, Celestia must to listen to her."  
Good idea, one point for egghead.  
"Ok Twi, you are right." I said.  
"There's another thing. We have to count with the fact Cadence is still in a city and her husband, my brother, is a captain of the guard."  
Unexpected stuff happens when you don't need it.  
"Let's just focus on Celestia, we don't have a clear plan, so disturbing our thoughts with something we can't change is waste of time, besides, that lunar princess said she will make sure the guards will not bother us." said Chrysalis.  
"If you say so." said Twilight and yawned, "I don't know how you ponies, but I am gonna hit the kitchen."  
"Sure thing, I am starving anyway." I agreed with her and pushed Chrysalis of me again.  
I followed Twilight to the ancient kitchen. Good hell...they have a grill in kitchen. Wow, but the mess was quite big as well and I have a bad feeling I will be the one who have to clean it.  
"So," started Twilight ", for your information, I can't cook and I doubt about Chrysalis 'es skills too, because she's alive from love after all. That's leave you as the last candidate for cooking."  
Didn't I say it before? Didn't I say I will be the one cleaning this god-damned mess.  
"Ok Twi..." I said and stopped her with hand, because she wanted to fled away.  
"..., but you are staying here. I will teach you how to cook, because I am not some slave."  
She looked disappointed when I was dragging her from her studies, on the other hand, her face has brighten up when I mentioned word 'teach'.  
This girl is sure an egghead. 


	3. One usual day

/-/  
/ One usual day/ Story: TC: Seventh planet/ by Eternity_LDA/-/

After a few awkward moments with Twilight in kitchen, both of us achieved to made ourself some breakfast. In a meanwhile, Chryssie came from upstairs, growling like a old dog and saying: "I need coffee ASAP."  
When she left with hot cup of strong caffee I could get back to teaching Twilight to cook.  
Fortunately, she was a quick learner, so she handled simple breakfast in no time.  
"So, Chrysalis." I addressed my marefriend when we were sitting all together along with Twilight and enjoying our meal, "What's your plans for the upcoming audience with royalty?"  
I did not mentioned it before, but she was really nervous about the whole thing, so I was not surprised when she stopped sipping her coffee and looked down on her hooves full of holes.  
"I-I do not know. I hoped something will come to my mind when I will be standing before Celestia. I was always making decisions in the last while and it usually worked."  
"Your last mission was a disaster." I reminded her. She became sad and whispered: "I know."  
Twilight shot upon me a angry look over her plate of sliced vegetable.  
"Can you please stop reminding her her failure? Don't you see she is on verge of tears again?"  
It was true. I need to stop with that kind of conversations.  
"I am sorry Chryssie, but that's not solving our problem. Twilight, I presume you can give us a advise at least."  
Lavender unicorn, with mouth full of cucumber, just shrugged.  
"I am doomed." screamed Chrysalis and ran away from a table.  
Ok, Reaper. You really screwed this one.  
"Let her be..." said Twilight and smiled at me across the table, "She is smart enough to make own plan just give her some time."  
I shook my head and looked away: "But what if she don't? What if she will be angry with me for no helping her?"  
"If you are that concerned about her feelings, you should go check on her then." said lavender unicorn and shrugged again, before taking another slice of cucumber.  
I left dining room and Twilight behind my back and went to look for Chryssie.  
The fortress was large enough for getting lost, so orientation without valid information was tough.  
Even though I succeed. I found her sitting under stone sculpture of Princess Luna herself.  
"Hey Chrysalis I was looking for you." I said when she noticed me, "You okay?"  
"Yeah..." she replied, "I am sorry for running away. I just wanted to be alone, but then I realised I need help." Her emerald eyes were full of tears and every drop was breaking my heart more and more.  
"Chryssie please, stop crying. You making me sad." I hugged her gently and let her to cry on my shoulder.  
"I can not take it anymore. I can't act like everything's okay when it's not.I can't make it without you or Twilight, I am dependent on you and her."  
Why she's mumbling such a nonsense? Need to ask. "What's so bad about being dependent on somebody?"  
She pushed me away by a few inches and looked into my eyes: "It's old changeling codex. When changeling fall in love with someone, it will die or turn into it's lovers species and I don't wanna die. I want to stay as I am, but on the other hoof I don't want to lose you."  
"Even if you change I will always love yo-..." I was cut off by her hoof which landed on my lips.  
"I know, but It's not that simple. That changing is connected with temporary memory lose. That's why I said I don't want to lose you."  
Yep, I can sense she is fine now, better get going.  
"So, when we talked that off we should start thinking about upcoming meeting with the sun princess."  
She just nodded and wiped tears from her eyes.

Twilight was studying again. I have to ask her about teaching me the language of Equestria, if I want to stay here I need to understand their writing.  
Chrysalis finished her coffee, which have cooled down when I was convincing her to man up.  
"So Chrysalis I was wondering what are you planning to say to her?" I asked her over the table. Twilight grabbed her book and disappeared in flash of light.  
Chrysalis sighed: "I told you I don't have plan, but when you mentioned it..." she clapped her hooves together, "...you could help. You have a experience in psychology after all."  
That was true, I learned this science about mind two years ago, back on Earth when I was still on academy.  
I shook my head and tapped on my cheek: "Celestia seems to me as a tyrant dictator. We should be careful approaching her. I presume we could use that law Twilight was talking about in a first place, then being nice as a second point. Every dictator I know of was a selfish, stupid person with massive personal complex, filled with fear of death. In fact we need to convince her to trust us. Your opinion?" I turned to her and saw she is rather surprised by my words.  
"I-err-...Celestia is a dictator, but in fact she's also loved by all pony kind and she's the most powerful being in Equestria, except for Discord and Princess Luna."  
I chuckled, now it's getting interesting. "You mean that small midnight alicorn is more powerful than her sun-controlling sister. You can't be serious?"  
Chrysalis, to my surprise, just nodded with serious look in her eyes. "I was not joking, my little human. She was once a Nightmare moon, which overpowered royal guard and Celestia herself as well, but if you wanna know details you have to ask Twilight, I am just a changeling, not a pony."  
Yeah, she is right. And she also knows how to make me curious, darn you Chryssie.  
"And she's super nice as well." she added.  
"I can't disagree with you on that. Anyway, How do you plan passing through the castle defences?" I said, but when she remained silent for more than twenty seconds I sighed deeply: "One of the things you haven't thought about yet, huh?"  
"Well-" she nodded nervously, "I think changeling magic is the best choice for this one."  
"Good, but what about the audience itself? How you approach Celestia without causing panic?" I felt like a dad interrogating his daughter. It's coming too far.  
"You were talking about earning her trust and for the second thing I should talk with her alone. I don't have a clear concept how the other ponies would react to me."  
"And if you fail?" Fake doubts, the best choice if you wanna convince someone to think about topic. But in Chrissie's case, she just got annoyed. At least she don't crying anymore.  
"When I was making that plan I was alone, so I had no idea what would I do, but now I have a friends whom can help me. I presume if Celestia or anypony else lose their tempter you will step in and try some of your tricks." With that words Chrysalis gave me a angry look a glared at me.  
I just chuckled: "You expect me to clear the whole castle with weapons if you fail. I don't think so. Luna will kill us if we hurt her sister and don't forget she promised us her help."  
Chrysalis facehoofed and looked away from me: "Alright, fine. Forget what I said."  
Then we remained silent to while when Twilight broke in to the room when when we was and asked if we are done with planning. She sounded a little bit annoyed and her mane was dishevelled like a nest of sparrow.  
"Err, what happened Twilight, you seem to have a something troubling you?"  
I asked and set her a chair next to me. She accepted my offer, but her expression didn't change.  
"Stupid curiosity." she screamed and buried her head to tablecloth.  
I exchanged few nervous looks with Chrysalis, then nodded and my black friend spoke up. "Did you find something what you don't like, Twilight?" She said that with soft voice I would never expected from her.  
"YES, and it's BIG" said lavender mare, still with her head on table.  
"Care to explain?" I asked and tried to reach Twilight's eyes, which I failed because she looked away when she noticed what I am trying to.  
"Look at this." added Twilight and handed us a large book with her magic.  
I looked at the opened page and then shifted book over to Chrysalis.  
She curiously took the book from me and read it aloud.  
"Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of Equestrian kingdom, has origin in one of the oldest families of whole ponykind. Her mother, Sun Dust, was and Earth pony doing a pumpkin farmer for a job and her father, whom name or class are not known..."  
"That's enough. Do you know what that means? That's why you defeated her! Not because of my brother's love, but because of her origin!" stated Twilight, still angry.  
"But why you so upset?" I asked, because her acting was not making any sense to me.  
"Uhhhh, she's a hybrid. Her father was a changeling." cleared Twilight her throat.  
"No, you are not serious. Are you?" reacted Chrysalis almost instantly with huge shook of her head. Twilight looked at her, closed her eyes and then slowly nodded.  
"I don't believe it. Yes it's true we have horn and wing all together on one body, but that doesn't make us ponies, Twilight."  
Twilight sighed: "Let me explain. According to a first known journal of Princess Galaxy, The changelings were created as experiment of breeding the ultimate warrior,whom could pass over enemy defences and infiltrate their HQ. All we knew is the experiment failed and alicorns appeared on scene. Princess Galaxy was only a unicorn in case you didn't figure that out."  
"That's an old history,darling. I don't have that memory of yours." chuckled Chrysalis along with me sitting on her right side and my arm around her shoulders.  
"Yeah, I sort of expected that. Anyway, I overheard your conversation, when do you want to leave, or we just wait for Luna instead?" said Twilight.  
"She once promised she will help us, so I presume we should leave her to do her job. At least, It will increase our chances." stated Chrysalis with light smile.  
So, that was it. Three of us talking about our options and changes. Our conversation took long minutes and hours, but I will not bore you with some non-productive mumbling, sorry Chrysalis, no offense.

As I said before, it was almost four in the afternoon when we stopped. We agreed we will wait for princess Luna and I and Chrysalis needed to talk with her anyway. I was just curious what kind of message she will bring us.  
But I and my changeling mare still have got lot of time until Luna's arrival.  
Chrysalis wanted to cuddle with me, but I refused. I didn't felt that tired in my life before, she did her changeling magic on me back in library and I didn't want to become a part of her experiments again. Instead of cuddling with Chrysalis I decided to give a shot convincing Twilight to teach me how to translate language of Equestria into my natural speaking.  
"So, Twilight..." I said when opening the door up to the fortress library,  
"...I want to ask about teaching me how to read your alphabet."  
She was sitting on dark blue pillow and obviously reading again, by my guess the same book she was upset about few hours ago.  
When she noticed someone is talking to her she laid her reading material down and looked over her shoulder.  
"Sure, sit down next to me and make yourself comfortable."  
I did what she said and waited full of nervousness.  
"I think you will agree with me on fact that we don't have enough time for proper lessons, so I use a spell on you instead. I will transfer my knowledge from my head to yours."  
"Right, do it." I agreed with her.  
Twilight's horn flashed with bright light and I fell in state what felt like out-of-body. My mind was full of white noise and the image of whole room was unclear.  
Finally it was over. My vision slowly got back to it's previous state and I shook my head to speed-up getting rid of strange feeling what filled me up moment ago.  
"Don't worry, You will feel better soon. It's just a side effect of spell I casted on you."  
Lavender mare gave me a warm smile and I tried to copy it, but my brain disagreed though. Instead of smile I formed something like I-am-gonna-die expression. And unfortunately, she noticed it.  
"Here, drink this." she said and handed me a glass with transparent liquid.  
I took the glass from her and smelled slightly the odour of it. Twilight just giggled about my suspiciousness.  
"Don't worry, it's just a water." she added. Well, do I have reason to don't trust her.  
She was right, water did helped. My head stopped spinning and my mind cleared, but I didn't feel any difference.  
"I am sorry to complain Twilight, but you sure your spell worked correctly?"  
She just giggled again and started to sort the book lying on the stone floor.  
"Ability to read our language will come naturally, hmm, lets see." She picked random book, she was about to put in shelf and opened it.  
"Here, take this book and try to read something, doesn't matter what."  
Ok, reading lesson number one, here I come.  
In first while, the letters didn't make any sense, but in few seconds the awkward characters started to look more like the good old alphabet.  
Well, magic is useful, in some ways.

I same while a was trying my new-found skill Chrysalis stormed to the room where we were.  
"She's here." she said, "Princess Luna just arrived."  
"Tell her we will be down with her in no time." I said a stood up. Chrysalis nodded and went downstairs, probably tell princess we are on our way.  
I helped Twilight sort the rest of books and went in Chrysalis' footsteps. And in time really, the night princess seemed to be impatient.  
"Finally, what've taken so long? I have an important message for you!" she said loudly with voice full of haste.  
"What kind of message?" I asked her. She just glared at me for a while, then started: "It's about my sister, I told her about you and Chrysalis and she seemed to accept it well, but, and I don't know how it happened, Princess Cadence overheard our conversation and got upset. She's really pissed of and her husband as well, god knows if he doesn't tearing up some room right now." "Ok, how do we have before she found us?" that question belonged to Chrysalis.  
"As long as your will be at this fortress, she is not able to sniff us out. This building is guarded by powerful spells against detection from the rebellion of the Lunar republic. Nopony except me and my guards have access."  
"Good to hear that, but Princess, we need to get to the castle tomorrow. Chrysalis wants to end it once for all. She's preparing to clean the name of her and the whole changeling race." I said.  
Luna stepped forward against me: " As we said before, our sister is okay with hearing thy friend out, only problem here is thy brother Twilight."  
Strange way of formulating the sentence.  
"We-I am sorry. I easily forgot how to speak nowadays. Anyway, I still think a little bit of changeling magic could do the trick, just watch yourself, both of you. It will be a tough day if they'll catch you."  
warned us the night princess and yawned: "I think I am gonna stay her tonight. Have a sweet dreams." she said and left somewhere upstairs.  
Well, we had an interesting day after us and even more interesting day before us, but I will leave this for some other time. 


End file.
